The Brightest Night
by Jaade
Summary: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, from a hurried meeting in OOTP, to their heartbreaking deaths in DH, and everything in between. This is the story of the Lycan and his little Elf,a tale of romance, and heartache.
1. If You Would Kindly Let Go

_**The Brightest Night**_

**A/N: I could call myself a seasoned fic writer now, LoL, but anyway, I just wanted to explore Remus and Dora's relationship from meeting to death, and well, yeah. I hope my writing's good enough, and review, review, review. You must =P And if there's a touch of Jane Eyre in this, it's on purpose.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter's mine. That's why Remus and Tonks and Fred didn't die in the final battle. I hope you know I'm joking.**

_**If You Would Kindly Let Go?**_

He ran across the hallway, his lycan ears picking up footsteps outside the door. A light tread, he mused, must be that girl Sirius mentioned. The walls seemed to drag him down, the maroon tapestry reminding him of unpleasant, dried meat. He chose that reason to explain to himself why he didn't make it to the doorway in time, as somebody opened the door, not normally, no, but _threw_ it open, making it land with a bang on the opposite wall. This person also fell over the rather ugly troll leg umbrella stand, and crashed right into Remus Lupin's arms.

"FILTH! MUDBLOODS! HALF BREEDS! NOW A RAINBOW, BESMIRCHING THE NOBLE AND ANCIENT..." Sirius's dear old mother chose that moment to add to the music, spitting foul language with every breath.

"Holy-" exclaimed the new arrival, in a husky, yet _loud_ feminine voice. "Is that great-aunt Walburga!"

"Apparently, yes." Agreed Remus, trying to balance the girl, and quell the portrait, a rather difficult task.

"I've heard of her. My parents used her to threaten me to go to sleep!" she cried, looking at the picture, before the curtains hastily closed.

"Oh."

"Can you open them once again? I want to see her!" cried the newcomer, practically bouncing with high energy in Remus's arms.

"I don't think so. But you're the first person I've seen who wanted to, er, see her again." he replied.

"Well, yeah, I've been told she's under my bed, in the closet and in the deep side of the swimming pool!" she cried.

"Well, you've met, I see." said Sirius, wryly from the doorway, his arms crossed.

"SIRIUS!" cried the girl. "HEY, COUSIN! IT'S BEEN LONG YEAH?"

"Well, yes. Waiting for one to escape from Azkaban, one would rather have to wait a long while." said Remus, smiling. "If you would kindly let go, miss?" he added, indicating his arms, which the girl had a tight hold on.

"Well, since you've met, let's head over to the meeting then?" asked Sirius, grinning at Tonks.

"Well, we haven't really..." she faltered.

"She fell into your arms, you were having an intimate discussion about my mother, and, again, she was in your arms, and you DON'T KNOW HER NAME?" laughed Sirius, directing it to Remus.

"Well no, she didn't tell me now, did she?" he countered.

"Hey, no fair, mister, you didn't tell me yours either!" she quipped, pouting like a much younger girl.

"Fine. I'm Remus Lupin, once-Auror, bibliophile, and chocolate addict." he introduced. "Yourself, miss?"

"Tonks."

"I thought that's a male name. A male surname, in fact." said Remus.

"Fine, Lupin. It's Nymphadora. But if you ever call me that, I will..."

"Will? Oh, nothing? Just as I expected, fairy-girl."

Tonks just laughed and danced into the hallway, poking an elf head as she went.

"FAIRY GIRL?" choked Sirius.

"Well, yes. She reminds me of elfin folk. NOT house-elves, mind you. Maybe little green folk. I don't know, and her name, Nymph. Very woodland-ish." said Remus, thoughtfully.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting proceeded as well as expected, and Tonks turned out to be an Auror, much to Remus's surprise. ("How much did you get for Stealth and Tracking? Three percent?" "Yes.") The members of the Order left one by one, and at last, it was only Remus, Sirius and Tonks, who stretched up her arms and proceeded:

"I'm sleeping here today, Siri (**LOL iPhone) **... Mine's being renovated. Anyways, there are plenty of rooms, I'm sure."

"Yes, Tonks. I reccomend you take the one belonging to dear old Mum."

"Funny."

"Anyway," yawned Sirius "I'm off to sleep now. Not that I'm going to drink in bed or anything, no."

"So, what should I call you?" asked Remus, stretching his legs out. "Tonks seems...too manly."

"Aren't I manly, then?" she joked. Remus drank her appearance in. Short, pink hair, spiky bracelet, and a cute, pointed, elfin face, attatched to a small, girlish body with enough chest to make men give her second looks.

"No. I don't think so."

"So what am I?" she asked, in true girlish fashion.

"I'd say you were an elf, really."

"WHAT? You-"

"Not a house elf! Like the elves in A Midsummer's Night Dream, maybe? Like the elves in Casper Dream? The little, magical folk, out of this world, yet not in another?"

"Oh really now?" she asked, glancing at him appraisingly.

"Yes, and now you do me. What do I look like to you?" he asked her.

"You're a true blacksmith, that you are. A Vulcan. Broad shoulders, lanky body, those fierce, fierce eyes. But there's something distinctly wolfish, too. Mostly your eyes, again. Hungry. A Vulcan, yet also a Lycan" she observed.

"Looks like we'll have to stick together, then. Us creatures of different worlds." He was impressed by her knowledge in Muggle mythology.

He yawned "Well, I'm off to bed now, Dora."

"Dora?"

"Yes, girl. Dora."

_I like it,_ she thought.

**Well, that's done. I had no idea how I was going to make them meet, but here, I did =)**


	2. I Know Who Moony Fancies!

**Chapter two, up so fast. Oh, delighted reader, review more, as these are my holidays, and I like to fatten myself with reviews. And marshmallows. And a certain German boyfriend. Ah, if I become obese by, let's say, June, you'll know why.**

**So I'm going to skip through this OOTP part really quickly, because I sort of want to get to HBP and DH, where it gets more interesting =D**

_**A Werewolf? And I Know Who Moony Fancies!**_

Two months had passed since that meeting in the hallway at Grimmauld Place, and Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, along with Sirius, haunted the halls, filling it with laughter, and crude language. Yet it was at night, after Sirius had long gone to bed, that Remus and Tonks liked to talk about other things, eerie things, of fairy folk and of elfin dancers, and the stars that adorned the night sky.

"Dora...?" Remus trailed off, his hands sweating.

"Yes?" she was crunching through a bag of sweets, being one of those lucky, lucky bastards that never got fat, however much they tried.

"Did you notice anything...different about me?" he asked, tentatively.

"Well, yes. Many things." she claimed, nonchalantly.

"Like?"

"You're different from other guys like, well, Bill or Sirius or whatever. You're more, sensitive, I guess."

Remus tried to ignore the pleasant prickling feeling in his gut and continued. "Physically, I mean."

"You're not ugly, mate. Quite... you could say handsome." she looked up coyly.

Again, the pleasant feeling. He could feel it leaving his stomach and climbing up his neck, brushing his cheeks.

"I meant...uh...Well, Dora, did you know I was a..."

"A?"

"I can't..."

"Hinkypunk?"

"No" he laughed, nervously. "A lycanthrope."

"Lycan, wolf. Lycanthrope, werewolf? You're a werewolf?" she seemed interested, not scared, noted Remus.

"Yes. I completely understand if you want to avoid..."

"Oh come off it, geezer. But YES! I was right! I said you were something lycan when we met, and now it turns out that you are!" she seemed exhilarated, and triumphant. Remus scratched his head, a little dazed at her reaction. Different, from any reaction anyone had shown to his lycanthrophy.

"So, does it hurt then? This transformation lark?"

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Remus sat on his bed, a bemused expression on his face. Nymphadora Tonks. He rolled her name around in his brain, making it dash on his skull. She was different too, from any witch he knew,and...Oh Dash it! thought Remus, he would make a list. That's what he'd do whenever anything troubled him, whenever anything confused him. He'd make a neat, ordered list.

**Reasons Why Nymphadora Tonks Is...Likable**

**1. She's attractive.**

**2. She reminds one of elves in the wood, dancing their little song strains.**

**3. She's witty, and clever, and knows when to say what.**

**4. She's attractive.**

**5. She's one of those strong girls, as opposed to the weedy, weak ones.**

**6. She has a pretty good body.**

**7. She's loud and boisterous and helps clear my head.**

**8. She doesn't care about my lycanthrophy.**

**9. She said I was different, and handsome (?)**

Remus was about to put down the ultimate number ten, before the list was rudely snatched out from under his quill, by none other than a certain, annoying, Sirius Black. He snorted as he read the list, then coughed, then burst out into full on laughter.

"MOONY FANCIES TONKS!" he yelled, brandishing the list in the air.

"I kow who Moony FANCIIIEEEEES!" he went on, singing his heart out.

"Give that back, Sirius!" exclaimed Remus. "It's mine!"

"Get it!" he sang, and ran down a flight of stairs, Remus feverishly pursuing him, past a disgruntled creature who muttered

"Master waves that paper around as if it was a trophy. Oh, if only poor dear Mistress was here, she'd make him eat it whole, and chain the werewolf up, feeding him bread and water."

**DUN DUN DUN.**

**And puhleez review, so that I know I'm being lurved.**


	3. Yuletide Bedding

**Hmm. This author is uploading chapters pretty fast. One must feed her craving with reviews and oh, more reviews. She craves them like Sirius would crave a bone, like Remus craves Tonks, like Rochester craves Jane. Okay. Get it?**

**By the way, this chapter contains a little sex. Do NOT read if you don't like that bit. Maybe skip it. And YES, they can have sex, theyve known each other for like, five months.**

_**Yuletide Bedding**_

The air was heavy around Remus and Tonks, nobody could deny that. Rich, musky, but nevertheless, heavy, like it held up all the untold words in between them. It was Christmas Eve at the Burrow, and the Weasleys were revelling in the return of Arthur from St Mungos, and Sirius was having the time of his life with so many people around.

After the children went to bed, the drinks flowed like water, and Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Charlie were forced to entertain the rest with a drinking competition. Remus, after seven shots of vodka, backed out, claiming his drink was the strongest, and therefore, he was the most drunk there. Sirius, however, lasted the longest, as he'd been consuming only weak beer.

The party cleared out, one by one, and ultimately, only Remus, Sirius, and Tonks were left in the room. Sirius made a great show of a fake yawn, and some unrequired calisthenics before announcing loudly that he was off to bed, but not before shooting a huge wink at Remus and thrusting his hips in a small movement noticed only by the latter.

"So, Remus, what's the plan for the New Year, then?" asked Tonks, yawning.

"Well, I'm just thinking of staying here, mostly." Remus spoke, alchohol pleasantly crowding his head.

"You look cold." Said Remus presently, his eyes directed to Dora's pale, small hands.

"Well, yes. It's Grimmauld Place, Remus. It's made to be cold. You look different in that jumper."

"Different?"

"Yes. It's rather ugly, don't you think?" she asked him coyly.

"Maybe. As is your sweater." he countered, standing up to his full height and infront of her.

"I really don't like the sight of it, Remus. It's pretty ugly." she said again, placing her hands on his chest, the alchohol making their heads point in only one direction.

"Your sweater disgusts me." breathed Remus, his mouth on her ear. He pulled it up, over her willing arms, and placed a hand on the thin T-Shirt underneath. She retilated by slowly unbuttoning his jumper, and casting it aside. "This T-Shirt is hideous." she breathed, taking it off him in one fluid motion, while he ran a finger down hers', popping open the buttons. He snapped open her bra strap expertly, and ran his fingers over to her breasts, feeling the supple softness, caressing and pinching. She rammed her mouth on his, leaving room enough to say "Upstairs. Now.", an order which he readily complied, hooking her legs around his waist. She could feel his growing erection under the loose slacks he was wearing and rubbed it softly. They left a trail of clothes all the way upstairs.

He carried her into her room, and deposited her into her bed, as she scrambled off her Weird Sisters panties, and pulled down his boxers, revealing a sense of completion to the perfect body. He gazed at her admiringly as he began touching her, caressing her, at her perfect, round and supple breasts, on to her tiny elfin waist, and down to her dark triangle of love, her thighs parted in ecstasy. She touched him too, running her tongue down the trail that ran from his belly button, and fondled his manhood, causing it to stand up even more alertly. They moved together, that night, in a dance of passion and longing, where he completed her and she completed him.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Fred Weasley found a bunch of clothes in the living room, leading upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

"Ere, Sirius?" he asked of the nearest person. "What's all these clothes? Did Mum forget the laundry or anything?"

Sirius had a pretty good idea of the origin of the clothes, but he decided to lead Fred on. " I don't know. Maybe we should follow the trail."

"Yeah, sure." And follow the trail they did, before chancing in Remus and Tonks' door, throwing it wide open, Fred about to chastise them for throwing clothes and getting themselves into trouble before they envisioned the sight infront of them

Remus and Tonks were tangled together in the sheet, a pair of boxers hastily thrown on Remus, and Tonks in skimpy lace undergarments, _inside out._ Fred couldn't help a whoop of surprise and Remus sat up blearily, pain coursing through his head.

"Wha-?"

"OH GODS MOONY YOU SHAGGED TONKS!" Sirius's gleeful yell was enough to wake the entire household, let alone a sleeping Tonks.

At breakfast that day, even little Ginny started giggling when they entered the room, causing Remus to shoot dirty looks at Fred and silently threatening Sirius with death.

**LOL My first time writing smut, and I think I botched it up. COME ON. I'm fifteen. This is all you can expect xDREVIEW 3**


End file.
